


Half-Blood of Too Many Worlds

by FireBirdFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBirdFlame/pseuds/FireBirdFlame
Summary: Aine Templeton is a half-blood witch, starting her first year at Hogwarts and excited to make friends. When she meets Walt and Jaxom, two boys with huge secrets, she's tossed into worlds she doesn't understand, while trying to make sense of her own history. (essentially, I'm linking Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, BBC Merlin and a little bit of Shadowhunters into one messy story. Enjoy!)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A blue truck whooshed past the old man trudging along the side of the road. He paid it no attention, gaze focused on his path ahead. After a few steps, he stopped, beanied head turning to look out at the green hill rising from the mist that surrounded it.  
For a second, he gazed at it, a sad expression on his face. Then he turned his attention forward, walking onward at the side of where Avalon used to be.  
Something at the end of the path made him stop. A figure in robes stood there, one hand hidden in his pocket.  
A soft curse left the old man’s lips, then in one sharp movement he turned on his heel, vanishing with a sharp pop. 

Merlin reappeared in his house, reversing his aging spell as he did so. He looked twenty-two again, just as he had done for the last several hundred years.  
With a sigh, he pulled the strap of his satchel over his head, dumping the bag on the ground before flopping into a chair and tossing his beanie across the room.  
“They’re getting too close,” he muttered, rubbing his face with his hands. “I wish they would just leave me alone.”  
A large crystal on the coffee table started to glow at the sound of Merlin’s voice.  
“That’s not in their nature, son, you know that.” Balinor shimmered into view in front of Merlin, looking down at him.  
Merlin lifted his head, gazing at the silvery sheen of his father. “I know, but it doesn’t stop me wishing it was.”  
Balinor crouched down, hands hovering near Merlin’s as though to touch them. “Perhaps it is time for a new life,” he suggested gently. “A new name. The Ministry is only curious about you because your current persona has lived so long.”  
“But what if Arthur comes back?” Merlin answered. He leapt to his feet, forcing his father to move back. “The world is in such chaos right now, it must be nearly time for Albion’s Once and Future King to return!” He ran his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth in the living room.  
“Merlin, if Arthur returns, you will know,” Balinor reminded him, eyes following his son up and down the room. “Wherever you are. Take a break from your vigil. Lord Voldemort is long gone, and you won’t have to worry about any teachers recognizing you, not after two hundred years.”  
“I shouldn’t…” Merlin shook his head, spinning on his heel to pace back again. “I’ll have to hide my magic, and I’ll always be worrying about others, and -”  
“Merlin!” Balinor moved in front of his son, stopping him from moving any further. “Merlin, you’re going back to Hogwarts,” he said firmly. “You need to talk to live people. Make friends.”  
Merlin opened his mouth to protest again, but was cut off with a stern look from his father.  
“Do it for me if nothing else,” Balinor added. “I’m getting awfully sick of your whining.”  
The dark haired young man closed his mouth, giving his father a sheepish look. “I guess I have been a little mopy recently,” he mumbled.  
“Like a hibernating bear,” Balinor grumbled. “Now go get your owl and write a letter to Hogwarts. School year starts in a month.”  
A slow grin spread across Merlin’s face, and he snapped out a quick salute to his father before dashing off towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story on AO3. Please bear with me as I figure out how it works. :-)

A shrill squeal ripped through the quiet house, footsteps growing rapidly louder. The door to Evanna Templeton’s bedroom burst open, and she sat up straighter in her bed as a whirlwind rushed into her room, leaping onto the mattress.  
“Mummy, mummy, it came!” the girl said breathlessly, jumping up and down on her knees as she waved a thick envelope around in the air. Her frizzy brown hair bounced around her face with every jump, light blue eyes shining with excitement.  
“Good morning, Aine,” Evanna greeted the girl, trying to hide her smile. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Mum! Bigger things to worry about!” the girl complained, stopping her bouncing.  
“What, bigger than you getting a good sleep?” Evanna feigned surprise. “Surely not!”  
“Mu-um! You know what day it is!”  
“Do I now?”  
“Mum!”  
Evanna laughed. “Happy birthday, Aine!”  
“The letter came!” Aine said impatiently, shoving the envelope in her mother’s face.  
Evanna stifled a laugh, reaching out to pluck the envelope off her daughter.  
“Did it now?” She read the address, smile widening with each line. “Are you sure this is for you?” she teased. “It says Second Bedroom, Second Floor. Aren’t you in the third bedroom?”  
“Muh-um!” Aine moaned. “You know I’m in the second bedroom!”  
“Just checking,” Evanna laughed, handing the envelope back to her daughter. “Go on then, open it up.”  
The girl ripped it open, pulling out the first sheet of parchment and unfolding it with a broad grin across her face.  
 _Dear Miss Templeton,_  
 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
 _School begins on 3 September. We await your owl no later than 1 August._  
 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Headmistress_  
“I see she hasn’t bothered to put her achievements at the top,” Evanna remarked, reading over her daughter’s shoulder. “How typical of Professor McGonagall. She never was one to brag. What’s on the other piece of parchment?”  
Aine unfolded that one as well, eyes scanning quickly down the list before she handed it to her mum.  
“Are we going to Diagon Alley, then, mum?” she asked.  
“Course we are. No other place.”  
“Can we go now?” Aine begged. “Please?”  
Evanna laughed. “It’s only January, love! School doesn’t start until September. We’ve got a whole seven months to get everything you need.”  
“Seven months!” the girl moaned, throwing herself onto her back dramatically. “That’s sooo long!”  
“Alright, alright, calm down!” Evanna glanced back at the supplies list. “Tell you what, we’ll get the books today, and maybe we can nip into Eeylop’s while we’re there.”  
“What about the uniform?” Aine asked, sitting back up again. “And my wand.” She gave her mother a pleading look. “I need a wand to learn magic!”  
“If you get your wand, love, you’ll want to use it,” Evanna explained. “And you know the rules about underage magic.”  
With a heavy sigh of defeat, Aine slumped back again, temporarily silenced. “But I can get an owl, right?” she asked, a moment later, pressing her chin against her chest to look at her mother.  
“Yes, love, we can get you an owl,” Evanna smiled.  
“Yes!” Aine pumped her fist towards the ceiling.  
“Well, if you want to go to Diagon Alley, you can’t exactly go in your pyjamas,” Evanna said, nudging her daughter with her foot. “Go get dressed, I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“Okay!” Aine leapt up, sliding off the bed with a soft thud on the carpeted floor.  
“Don’t forget to fill in your journal!” Evanna called after Aine as the girl scurried out of the room.  
“Already done!” Aine yelled back.  
Evanna picked up the acceptance letter from the bed, staring at the crest on the top of the parchment.  
“I do hope she’ll be okay there,” she whispered. “It won’t be easy for a half-blood.”

Aine was dressed and sitting at the breakfast table, pouring cereal into a bowl by the time her mother came out.  
“You didn’t want to wait for pancakes?” Evanna asked, setting the Hogwarts envelope down on the table.  
Aine shook her head. “Takes too long,” she explained as she poured milk over her cornflakes.  
“Alright then,” Evanna smiled, shaking her head as she got her own breakfast ready.  
After they had finished eating, they washed the dishes and finished getting ready to go.  
“Want to go first, sweetheart?” Evanna offered the Floo Powder pouch to Aine. The girl nodded, reaching in and pulling out a fistful of green dust.  
She stepped into the wide fireplace, turning around to face her mother.  
“The Leaky Cauldron,” she said, as loudly and clearly as she could. She threw the powder down, and vanished in a flash of green flames.  
The Leaky Cauldron was fairly quiet this time in the morning, and Aine stumbled out into the dark room without having to worry about running into anyone. She grabbed hold of the nearest chair, steadying herself from the Floo. Behind her, a second flash of green lit up the room briefly with a pop, and she turned around to see Evanna smiling at her.  
“Alright?”  
Aine nodded.  
“Come on, then.” Evanna strode off towards the back of the tavern, Aine following behind.  
Fidgeting with impatience, she waited as her mother tapped the bricks with her wand, the wall opening up barely a moment later to reveal the wondrous street of Diagon Alley.  
It was far less busy than it would be six months from now, and Aine and Evanna found their way to Flourish and Blotts easily. The required books had only been stocked up recently, and the shopkeeper was mildly surprised to see someone in for them so early.  
Aine wandered through the bookshelves as Evanna paid for the course books, trailing her fingers along the spines.  
“You don’t look like much of a reader.”  
With a surprised squeak, Aine leapt back, instinctively lifting her hands up to protect herself.  
“Good reflexes though,” the speaker commented.  
Aine slowly lowered her fists, taking the person in. His dark red hair curled around his ears, green eyes looking back at her with a curious, intense gaze. He looked to be about her age, but he was short, nearly three inches shorter than her. But to be fair, she had hit her growth early.  
“I’m Jaxom,” he said.  
“Jaxom?” Aine frowned. She felt like she’d heard that name before.  
“Yeah, I know.” Jaxom sighed. “My mum’s an Anne McCaffrey fan.”  
“Oh.” Aine didn’t think she’d read any of those books, but maybe she’d seen them lying around the house. “I’m Aine.”  
“On-yah,” Jaxom repeated with a nod. “Are you going to Hogwarts this year?”  
“Uh, yes. My birthday’s today, actually.”  
“Really? Happy birthday.”  
“Thanks.” It was a little weird, getting birthday wishes from a stranger, but also kinda nice. “Will I be seeing you there?” she ventured to ask.  
“Yeah. I’ve just turned eleven too. Couple weeks ago, but they hadn’t gotten the books in yet, so we had to come now. Have you got your wand yet?”  
Aine was about to answer, but her mother called her name, and she had to stop.  
“See you on the train in September?” she said quickly.  
“Definitely,” Jaxom agreed. “See ya then!”  
“Bye!” Aine quickly spun around as her name was called again, hurrying through the shelves to where her mum was waiting for her at the front of the store.  
“Did you meet someone?” Evanna asked as they left the store.  
“Yeah, a boy called Jaxom,” Aine answered.  
“Ah, making friends already.” Evanna gave a smile of remembrance. “I miss Hogwarts.”


	3. Chapter 2: The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aine meets Merlin.

The wheels of the trolley rattled as Aine pushed it along the platform, following her mum through the crowds of muggles. The birdcage on top of her trunk earned a few confused looks, and several double-takes when the muggle realized it contained a Barred owl.   
“Ready, love?” Evanna asked, stopping just in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten.   
“Ready.” Aine grinned. Her nerves were jittery, but she was so, so excited. Evanna joined her behind the trolley, and between the two of them they pushed the trolley forwards, moving straight towards the metal barrier.   
A shiver ran down Aine’s spine as she passed through, a smile breaking out across her face as they emerged on the other side.   
The platform was mostly quiet, as Evanna and Aine had arrived a full twenty minutes before eleven, but several clusters of families were scattered along beside the train, students darting on and off the train as they said goodbye to family then ran to meet friends just arriving.   
It was easy enough for them to find an empty compartment, and between the two of them they managed to get Aine’s trunk up into the luggage compartment. Keyne’s cage was placed on the seat beside Aine, and then she was sorted.   
“I have to get going to St Mungo’s, Aine,” Evanna said, sitting down next to her daughter and giving the compartment a longing look. “Will you be alright?”  
“I’ll be fine, mum,” Aine assured her. “I’m not planning on leaving the train, so it’s not like I’ll get left behind.”   
“And you’ve got everything?” Evanna asked anxiously. “Your robes, books, money? You didn’t forget your journal, did you?” she was about to stand up and check the trunk, but Aine pulled her back down.   
“Mum, it’s fine. I’ve got everything. You can always mail me something if I did forget it.”   
“Oh, I know.” Evanna threw her arms around her daughter, hugging her tightly. “I’m going to miss you so much, sweetheart,” she murmured against her head.   
“Oof, mum - you’re crushing me -”   
“Oh, sorry, love.” Evanna pulled back, holding Aine’s shoulders and looking at her as if she wouldn’t ever be seeing her daughter again.   
“You’re going to be late, mum,” Aine reminded her gently. “St Mungo’s can’t function without it’s best healer.”   
“Oh, I know,” Evanna tsked slightly. “Send a letter tonight, okay? I want to hear all about your first day and your house and your new friends. Don’t leave anything out, okay?”   
“Okay, mum, okay.”   
It took another couple of minutes before Evanna was finally persuaded to leave, blowing Aine a kiss through the train window before disappearing into the crowd that was slowly filling the station.   
Aine slumped back into her seat with a sigh. She loved her mum, but sometimes she was just a bit - much.   
A soft knock at the door made her eyes fly open, head jerking up.   
“Uh, is there room in here for another?” the gangly boy in the doorway asked.   
Aine stared at him, feeling like she’d seen him somewhere before. His ears stuck out from the sides of his head though his cap of dark, straight hair that contrasted sharply with his pale skin. A pair of bright blue eyes looked curiously at her from above cheekbones that were made very prominent by the diamond shape of his face.   
“The one you are looking for is near,” she blurted out, then quickly locked her jaw. Oops.   
His eyebrows furrowed slightly. “Uh, you could just say yes.” He slung his trunk into the compartment, grunting as he tried to lift it.   
Aine relaxed slightly. He’d thought she meant the compartment was near. This one. She quickly got up to help him, and soon his trunk was settled next to hers.   
“Thanks,” he panted as he dropped onto the seat opposite Aine. “Being a kid sucks.”   
Aine blinked at him, confused.   
“I mean, I can’t wait until I get older,” the boy said quickly, obviously noticing. “I’m Walt Ambrosius,” he added.   
“Aine Templeton,” she answered, feeling a little relieved that she wouldn’t be the only strange one at Hogwarts.   
“Nice to meet you, Aine.”   
They sat in silence for a while, the only sound that of the crowd outside, rushing to get students onto the train as eleven o’clock ticked closer. Keyne rustled in his cage, head still hidden under his wing to hide from the daylight.   
“Which house do you think you’ll be in?” Walt asked eventually.   
Aine shrugged. “Dunno. My mum was a Ravenclaw, so maybe I will be too? I don’t feel all that smart though. You?”   
“Not really sure either. Ravenclaw does sound fun though. Biggest minus is probably the riddle you have to solve just to get in the common room. Bloody eagle,” he added under his breath.   
Aine frowned, wondering how he knew what was needed to get into the Ravenclaw common room. She opened her mouth to ask, but was interrupted by the piercing sound of the train’s whistle.   
There was a panicked flurry of students rushing onto the train, and barely a minute later, at eleven o’clock exactly, the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.   
The clatter of the train wheels filled the silence between the two in the cabin.   
“So… where abouts are you from?” Aine asked, already guessing.   
“Near Wales,” Walt answered absently, attention on the world outside the window. His answer confirmed her initial thought. Although ‘near’ was a bit odd to say.   
“Are your family magical too?”   
“Uh, my dad was.” Walt glanced over at her. “Not my mum though.” True.  
“Heh, I’m the opposite. Mum’s a witch, dad’s a muggle.” Aine fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I never knew him though,” she added quietly. “Mum met him in the USA while she was on a trip. Only realized she was pregnant when she was back in England.”   
Walt gave her a sympathetic look. “I grew up without my father too,” he said. "But I guess I was lucky enough to get to know him when I got older. He uh… kinda took over after my mum, uh…" he trailed off with a sniff, and Aine’s heart sank.   
“I’m so sorry,” she murmured, feeling the sting of his truthful words.   
Walt gave a short nod of thanks. “Long time ago,” he managed to say.   
The tension hung thick in the compartment after that awkward moment. Aine huddled into her corner by the door, watching Walt at the edges of her vision.   
He was strange, she decided. Open and sharing, but closed off at the same time. But he hadn’t lied to her so far, so that counted for something in her books.   
She got a fright as the door slid open, causing her to leap to her feet.   
“Anything off the cart…” The elderly lady pushing the laden trolley trailed off as she took in Aine’s raised fists. “Did I scare you, dear?” she asked.   
Aine glanced down, realizing she was standing in a fighting stance. “Oh, uh, yeah.” She dropped her hands, sinking back down onto the seat feeling slightly embarrassed.   
“Got cauldron cakes?” Walt piped up from his corner, reaching into his pocket.   
“Course, dear.” The lady exchanged five of the little cakes for a handful of knuts. “Anything for you?” she asked Aine.   
“Uh… could I have a packet of chocolate frogs and a Bertie Botts mega pack please?” Aine asked.   
“That’ll be six sickles.”   
Walt and Aine settled down with their purchases as the trolley lady moved on down the train.   
“Want some?” Aine offered the packet of Every Flavour Beans to Walt after a minute or two.   
“Uh…” Walt seemed to be debating with himself. “Oh… alright then.” He picked out a white coloured bean, regarded it for a second, then bit tentatively into it.   
Aine watched curiously, wondering what the flavour was.   
Walt’s expression lit up. “Vanilla ice cream.”   
Aine grinned at him, picking one out herself. She spat it out again a moment later. “Ew! Vomit!”   
He laughed, reaching into the packet to grab another one. “Mmm, caramel!”   
“Not fair!”   
They ended up having a great time trying the beans, and Walt swapped one of his cauldron cakes for three of Aine’s chocolate frogs.   
“Morgana.” Walt made a face at his first card. “Want it?” He offered it to Aine. She shook her head.   
“Don’t really collect them,” she said through a mouthful of chocolate frog. “Just toss it if you don’t want it.”   
Walt stared at the card for a moment longer, then shrugged, reaching up to stuff it into his suitcase.   
Aine turned over her own wizard card, curious now as to who it was.   
“Godric Gryffindor,” she read out. “Godric Gryffindor was the founder of Gryffindor House at Hogwarts and the first owner of the celebrated Sorting Hat. He was the most accomplished dueller of his time and an enlightened fighter against Muggle discrimination. Huh. He sounds boring.”   
Walt laughed. “Nah, he was hilarious. Real rowdy at parties - or so I heard,” he added quickly, seeing Aine’s questioning look. “I mean, Gryffindor house is known for bravery and chivalry and, as far as I know, those tend to go hand-in-hand with stupidity and recklessness.”   
“Must be a chaotic house to live with,” Aine commented, turning the card back over to look down at Godric’s image. The picture stared back at her, expression intense. Suddenly uncomfortable, Aine put the card down on the seat beside her, picture down.   
As they continued munching on their candy, a quick knock came at the door, which slid open a moment later.   
“Hey Aine.” A red headed boy appeared in the doorway, grinning at her. “I found you!” His green gaze flicked over to Walt, and his smile flipped.   
“Hello,” Walt said with a small wave, apparently oblivious to the glare Jaxom was now giving him.   
“This is Walt Ambrosius,” Aine spoke up, feeling like she needed to break the tension. “Walt, this is Jaxom.”   
“I think it’s about time we got changed into our robes,” Jaxom said, dragging his eyes away from Walt to look at Aine. His fingers drummed lightly on the strap of his shoulder bag, like he needed the movement. “There’s a bathroom down the hall if you want some privacy.”   
Aine frowned. “You’re not changed,” she pointed out.   
Jaxom shrugged. “Walt and I can get changed in here. Just knock before you come back in, ‘kay?”   
Aine’s eyes flicked between the two boys, trying to figure out what was happening. Jaxom looked very intense, while Walt was biting into a cauldron cake, apparently oblivious of what was going on. Jaxom wasn’t lying, but she wasn’t sure he was telling the truth either.   
“Go on,” the dark haired boy said, surprising her. “Jaxom’s right, we’re nearly there.”   
“Okay…” Aine stood up, reaching up to rummage her robes out of her trunk. She could feel the eyes of both boys watching her, and slammed the lid shut before they could see inside. “I’ll be back soon, I guess.”


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaxom, Aine and Merlin arrive at Hogwarts.

Aine squeezed past Jaxom to get out of the compartment, the redhead sliding the door behind her shut the moment she was out in the corridor.   
Merlin stayed in his seat, calmly watching the boy as he sat down across from him. One hand was hidden inside his bag, and Merlin wondered what he had in there.   
“What are you doing here?” Jaxom asked sharply. “What do you want with Aine?”   
Merlin frowned. “Sorry, what?”   
“Don’t play games, warlock,” the boy spat. “I know what you are.”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Merlin told him, but his heart was pounding. How could this eleven year old know what he was?   
“See this?” Jaxom lifted his hand out of the bag, the hilt of a Runed dagger sliding into view. Merlin almost sighed with relief. A Shadowhunter-wizard. He could deal with these.   
“Please don’t!” Merlin cried, allowing himself to look a little afraid. “I’m a wizard too, I swear!”   
“What?” Jaxom looked confused, lowering his dagger slightly. Merlin leapt on the opportunity to explain.   
“My mother’s a witch!” he said quickly. “A - a demon took advantage of her, but the wizard blood is strong. I’m barely even a warlock - I still need a wand to cast spells!”   
The red-headed boy looked uncertain. “Prove it.”   
“How am I supposed to do that?” Merlin scoffed. “Look, I don’t have any identifying features, okay? Normal skin, no horns, no talons - normal feet too, see!” Thank the gods this Shadowhunter was young.   
“Oh.” Jaxom’s dagger vanished completely back into his bag. “So… you’re just here to learn to be a wizard, then?”   
Merlin nodded eagerly. “Just a wizard. I don’t want anything to do with the Shadow world.”   
The other boy slumped back into his seat. “Okay. Sorry. I just had to check.”   
“It’s fine,” Merlin gave Jaxom a nervous smile. “Funny that we both showed up in the same year, huh?” Not to mention Aine, he added silently.   
“Yeah. It is a bit weird.” Jaxom looked thoughtful, something Merlin guessed didn’t come easily to him.   
“So… are you a half-blood as well?” Merlin ventured to ask, already fairly sure of the answer.   
“Uh… kind of?” Jaxom shrugged. “A few generations back, one of my Shadowhunter ancestors fell in love with a witch. She got kicked out of the Clave for it, but because Shadowhunter blood is so strong, it bled through to her kids, and their kids, and their kids’ kids.”   
“But no Runes?” Merlin nodded to the boy’s blank left hand.   
Jaxom coloured slightly. “No permanent ones,” he answered. “But I can still use temporary ones, so don’t get any ideas!”   
Merlin struggled to keep the grin off his face. Jaxom’s little Runes would do very little against his Magic.   
“So, we should get changed before Aine comes back, right?” Merlin reminded the boy. “Else she’ll think something’s up.”   
“Oh. Good idea.”   
The Warlock and the Shadowhunter got changed pretty quickly, and Merlin was just tightening his tie around his neck as a knock came at the door.   
“You guys decent?” Aine asked, her voice muffled by the door.   
“Yeah, come on in,” Jaxom called.   
The door slid open, letting Aine into the compartment. She wore her black school robes now, her light blue eyes flicking quickly between the boys as if to check they hadn’t killed each other.   
“Chocolate frog, anyone?” Merlin offered, trying to reassure her that everything was fine.  
“Those are mine, silly!” Aine mock-scowled, snatching the box off him. “You can’t go offering them to other people!” Even as she spoke, she shoved the box in Jaxom’s direction, who caught it with a surprised grin.   
Merlin smiled as the atmosphere in the compartment relaxed quickly. Aine sat back down in her spot, Jaxom on the seat beside her with Aine’s owl’s cage between them.   
The cage didn’t stay there very long, quickly relocated to the corner opposite Aine as the three first years talked and laughed together, getting to know each other better.   
Merlin found himself relaxing in their company like he hadn’t done for centuries, these two outsiders almost as different as he was. He was going to protect them, that was for sure. Especially Aine. The Shadowhunter seemed capable, but Aine had no training at all, just reflexes. Good reflexes, but still just reflexes.   
The sun had set by the time the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. Merlin, Jaxom and Aine left their luggage on the train to join the swarm of students that flooded onto the platform. It was drizzling slightly, and Merlin fought the urge to cast a quick Impervius on his clothes. An eleven-year-old wouldn’t know that spell.   
“Firs’-years over here!” a voice bellowed. Merlin’s head swivelled to the other end of the platform, where a man stood head and shoulders above the students. ‘C’mon now, firs’-years over here! Follow me now!”   
Merlin grinned to himself as he followed Aine and Jaxom through the crowd. It wasn’t every day that you got to see a half-giant.   
When they reached the tall man, he was grinning down at the tiny eleven-year-olds that were clustered around him.   
“Any more firs’-years?” he called out. “No? Let’s get a move on then. I’m Professor Hagrid.”   
The first years followed the massive man down a narrow path to the edge of a massive lake. Merlin heard several of the kids around him let out gasps of surprise and awe at the sight of the castle seemingly floating at the other end of the lake. Lights flickered in every window, bright against the backdrop of dark clouds.   
Aine’s attention was so fixed on the castle that she nearly tripped several times as they made their way down to where a small fleet of boats bobbed in the water.   
“No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid instructed as he climbed into one himself.   
“Come on!” Jaxom grabbed Aine and Merlin, pulling them over to a boat. Merlin found that he couldn’t stop grinning as he climbed in. It had been so long since he’d last done this, and longer since he’d done it with friends. Not even the slowly increasing rain could dampen his happiness.   
A ebony-haired girl joined the three of them in their boat, and once Hagrid was sure everyone was secure, he smacked the side of his boat.   
“Forward!”   
Merlin’s delight was reflected on the faces of his fellow students as the fleet of boats started forward, gliding smoothly across the lake towards the castle.   
They got a reprieve from the rain when the boats sailed under a curtain of ivy and into a dark tunnel. Aine squeezed the sleeve of her robe experimentally, making a face when her hand came away wet.   
“I hope they’re going to dry us off when we get there,” Jaxom muttered. “All this water’s ruining my hair!”   
Merlin snorted.   
The boats bumped softly into a shingle beach, and Hagrid hauled himself out of his craft with the call to follow him. Once everyone was on land, the wet stones sliding beneath their feet, the first years followed the massive man up a flight of stairs.   
They spilled out onto a space of damp grass, with the rain growing steadily heavier. A pair of huge oak doors loomed in front of them, framed by the grey stone of the castle. Hagrid lifted a large hand and knocked three times on the solid wood.   
The door swung open to reveal a elderly man, short and with grey hair. Merlin could sense a trace of a magical creature in him, just a little. He beamed up at Hagrid, which was quite a sight considering their height difference.   
“The firs’-years, Professor Flitwick,” Hagrid said.   
“Thank you, Professor Hagrid,” Flitwick replied. “Come on in then, first-years! In you come, in you come.”   
They were bustled into the castle, and Hagrid slipped past them in the Great Hall as they were led to a side room that, to Merlin, was quite familiar.   
“Attention everyone, attention please!” Professor Flitwick had to shout to make himself heard over the nervous chatter of the first-years.   
Merlin had to nudge Jaxom’s shoulder to get the red-head to pay attention to the professor, who was standing on a step ladder to raise himself above the head of the students.   
“Welcome to Hogwarts, first-years,” said Professor Flitwick, once he had their focus. “The start-of-term banquet is about to begin, but first you, our new students, will be Sorted into your houses. The Sorting is most important as, during your time here, your house will become like your family. Meals will be shared with them, you will sleep in the dormitory of your house, spend your free time in the common room, and share classes with them.”   
Merlin had heard this speech several times before, but he still paid attention because each Deputy Head added their own flair.   
“The four Houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor, so named after the founders of Hogwarts. All four have produced very talented and outstanding witches and wizards. Your actions during the year will lose or earn points for your house, and at the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. I am most certain that which every house you are Sorted into, you will be worthy of and will be worthy of you.”   
The professor’s gaze flicked over the students. “The Sorting will be in just a couple of minutes, so I suggest you take the chance to smarten yourselves up a little.”   
Professor Flitwick climbed down from his stepladder, and departed the room, leaving the first-years to chatter quietly.


End file.
